


Happy?

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Sora made a promise. No frowning. No sad faces.





	Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in probably less than an hour because I woke up thinking about how detrimental is could be that Sora promised with Donald and Goofy about smiling because the Gummi ship runs on happy faces. Because I like angst, I suppose. Anyway, I hope you like this.
> 
> All character tags except Sora's are only because the characters are mentioned.

_“But you can’t come along looking like that, understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?”_

_“Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!”_

_“This boat runs on happy faces.”_

*

Sora didn’t feel too happy.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t look happy, right?

Sora was a master of smiling! He could get Kairi to laugh whenever he wanted as long as he made a silly face at her.

It didn’t matter that he didn’t know where Kairi or Riku were. He was going to find them, of course. And then he’d smile at them like nothing had happened at all.

*

Happy…

He supposed he could be happy.

Kairi was safe and the worlds were restored.

All they had to do now was find a way to get Riku and the King back from the Realm of Darkness.

No big deal!

Sora could smile his way through that, easy.

*

This was not a happy place.

Riku was smiling, but he didn’t seem happy.

But he’d promised Donald. No frowning. No sad face.

Keep smiling. Look for… Namine… Keep smiling.

*

His heart didn’t feel happy.

His heart felt heavy and chipped, somehow.

Could Nobodies feel happy? Sora wondered. They looked like people and they talked like people. Some of them even smiled, and not like it was fake, either. Like fighting Sora and his friends brought them a completely real, albeit sort of maniacal, form of joy.

But Yen Sid said they were only pretending.

So… if that was the case…

How was Sora himself any better than a Nobody?

*

Namine…

That black haired girl…

Roxas…

All the others.

They all looked so… sad. And how was Sora supposed to stay happy if they all looked at him with those… devastated blue eyes. How was he supposed to smile if all he felt like doing was crying? But no, he wouldn’t-

He was… He was crying. Crying because his heart screamed at the aches and the pains, cracking under the pressure.

He promised… he promised… he promised.

Stop crying… stop crying… Stop. Crying.

*

Stop…

Please just stop…

He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. Not without them.

He wasn’t strong enough. He wasn’t happy enough.

Sora couldn’t fight alone. He couldn’t smile without them.

Bring them back, please…

Or just let him frown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, because I would greatly appreciate it. Also, if you see grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will go in and correct them. Thanks!


End file.
